That Cold December
by VTCentaurea
Summary: My version of how Morticia and Gomez met, and the rest of their story until the birth of Wednesday. Based on their vague explination in the movie.  Rated M for Chapter 8. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Meetings

It was late in December, nearing Christmas, but this day was anything besides jolly. Families all stood around a hole in the hillside, some weeping, and some merely staring at the pale corpse which lay in the still open casket.

One woman stood outside the mass of people, looking at the dead man with what seemed to be jealousy. After a few minutes, she turned her face from the corpse and to the rest of the cemetery, her eyes slowly being drawn to a man who stood across the grave from herself. He stood staring in awe, much like every other man who saw her would. This one, however, was different. There was a different, almost sinister look in his beautiful eyes, and as her eyes scanned him, she felt the corners of her mouth twitch into an almost smile at seeing his mustache.

Morticia felt herself being drawn to him like a moth to a flame, even felt her feet moving underneath her almost against her will. His feet moved to the same rhythm until they reached each other.

"Cara Mia." He whispered in a low tone, and Morticia felt herself tremble everywhere. "What brings such a divine angel as yourself to this joyous occasion?" He asked, lifting her hand and placing a swift kiss to it.

"My father." She looked over to the corpse, which was now being lowered below the ground.

"And what is your name, querida?"

"Morticia. Morticia Frump. And yours?"

"Morticia…" He repeated, savoring the feel of it on his tongue. "My name is Gomez Addams. The younger of the Addams Brothers."

"So that is your Estate?" Morticia raised an eyebrow as she looked at the house which stood yards from where they were.

"Of course." He said, then opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted.

"Morticia. It's time to leave." A woman called to her from a few feet away.

"Ophelia." Morticia all but growled, then looked back into Gomez's eyes, which now held a panic in them.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, his voice pleading with her to say yes.

"Of course, Mon Cher." She said, then bit her tongue, cursing herself for letting the words slip and hoping she hadn't just pushed him away. Her fears were put to ease when she saw him tremble as she had when he had uttered those first words to her.

"That's _French._" He said, his voice lower than before, and his eyes looking almost wild. Morticia lowered her eyes flirtatiously, than began to walk away before his hand caught her arm. "I must see you tonight." He said in a quiet voice, and she turned back to him, her eyebrow raising again.

"And where would you say would be a proper meeting place?"

"Why not here?" He gestured all around them.

"Morticia Frump we're leaving!" Ophelia shouted from farther away, her arms crossed and foot tapping on the damp grass.

"See you then." Morticia smiled at him one last time before taking off towards her sister, who immediately began to fuss at her once his angel of darkness had reached her sister, which looked to be the exact opposite of her.


	2. The Proposal

For the rest of daylight, Morticia could sense the differences in the way her mother, sister, and even herself acted. It was as if all three had taken an unspoken vow of silence. The only time they would talk was when asking a short quick question that was spoken monotonously. The hours drug by slowly, and soon Morticia brought out a knitting needle and began working. Ophelia looked up at her sister, confused.

"When did you learn to knit?"

"When did you start paying attention?" Morticia countered, not taking her eyes off of the cloth that he hands where slowly creating. Her sister closed her mouth at that, as if Morticia had hit her. The two sat together, again in silence, as their mother stood in the kitchen looking at cooking ingredients. Ophelia lifted her eyes once more to look at her sister.

"Who was that man?" She asked the question Morticia had been waiting for.

"What man?" Morticia took her eyes off of her project to look at her sister.

"That man you talked to at Father's funeral." Ophelia explained.

"Mr. Addams?" Morticia tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Addams? As in, Fester Addams? The one who will inherit the Addams Estate?" Their mother asked, poking her head into the sitting room.

"Oh no. Gomez Addams."

"He was very handsome." Ophelia said, sighing.

"Was he?" Morticia said, playing dumb.

"Oh, Tish you can't sit there and tell me you weren't thinking it!" Ophelia laughed. "What did he want?"

"To talk. Is a man and a woman having a simple conversation so unbelievable?"

"When you're the woman? No." Ophelia teased, then stood and went into the kitchen with their mother.

Morticia looked down at the thread in her hands and tossed it to the side then walked over to the door and wrapped a black shawl around her shoulders.

"I'm going out. I need fresh air." She called to her mother, then heard Ophelia snicker in the kitchen. The moment she was free of her house, Morticia set off towards the graveyard, all the while asking herself why she'd agreed to attend. Once she arrived, she sat on a long headstone and looked around, finding no one there. Even though she was trying to sit and act as if this didn't bother her, she could feel a pang in her chest.

"Forgive me, Querida." She heard his voice behind her, and spun around at almost supernatural speed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Gomez!" A smile lit her lips as the pang disappeared. He bent down to kiss her pale hand and her face flushed. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." She admitted without thinking. His eyes softened at the words.

"I couldn't stay away." He whispered.

"So," Morticia shook her head and regained her emotionless expression. "what did you have planned for this evening?"

"A midnight stroll isn't enough? Or are you fearing my intentions?"

"A midnight stroll sounds splendid." She said then stood up and they both began to walk through the graves. "Are any of your relatives here?" She gestured around them.

" No. My family is all in a private graveyard beside out house." Gomez said then she fell silent and her head lowered. "Come, I'll introduce you." He snatched up her hand and walked swiftly from the graveyard and to a tall black house. Lightning struck around the tower, though there were no clouds in the sky.

For an instant she felt as if she was going home at long last. After what felt like half an hour they arrived at a cemetery that made her want to jump around and squeal like a child on Christmas. Gomez looked at her face and smiled at the childlike joy that was everywhere on her face. After a deep breath he started forward, telling her the names of his ancestors. Once he was finished, he leaned against a statue he had told her was his grandfather's grave. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but at the same time not long enough.

Morticia turned to look back toward her house. "My mother and sister will be worried." She broke the silence.

"Then I shall have Lurch drive you home." He stated. Morticia looked back at him for a long minute then nodded.

"Thank you, Gomez. For everything." Morticia said then began to walk back toward his house.

"Morticia." Gomez called to her, and she turned around to face him once more. He walked two long steps over to where she stood then grabbed both of her shoulders with his hands roughly. "I love you, Morticia. From the first glance I knew I was captivated. I know it has been one day, but it feels as if I've always known you, always loved you. Which is why, even though it is rash, I'm going to get down on one knee and beg you to marry me. And I will not stop begging until you've said yes. Oh Cara Mia-"

"Yes." She all but shouted, cutting him off mid-sentence. Gomez looked at her for a long moment, his mouth still open from where he had been speaking. "Mon Cher." She said softly, then leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. To this, he responded immediately. His eyes fluttered shut soon after hers and both hands wrapped behind her back and her hands came to rest on both sides of his face.

"That's _French." _Gomez whispered when he pulled away to breath.


	3. Meeting the Frumps

Morticia's eyes fluttered open slowly then snapped shut when the light suddenly glared through the window. She reached up and yanked the curtains closed before opening her eyes once more. After this usual exchange with the sun, she looked down at her left hand and remembered the promise Gomez had made before she left.

_Flashback:_

"_I will come tomorrow to ask your mother for your hand." He said, clutching both of her hands in his. _

"_Mother will say yes, it's Ophelia I'm worried about." Morticia replied. _

"_Don't worry. Ophelia will agree when she sees we are meant for each other." He reassured her. _

"_Oh, Gomez-"_

"_So to not freak your mother out, I will wait." Gomez said, lost in thought as he stared at her left ring finger. "Don't want her to think we are rushing without her permission."He gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat._

"_I don't believe she would mind, for you are an Addams." She allowed herself a chuckle, then when he raised an eyebrow she explained her mother's fears of her daughters living in poverty. _

"_Well I can assure you both, there will be none of that." He said just as Lurch stepped out of the house and into the drivers seat of a black car. _

"_Until tomorrow, Cara Mia." Gomez bowed dramatically then helped her into the car. _

Morticia shook herself from the trance and got out of bed, immediately going into her closet and getting dressed in a long tight black dress. It wasn't until her foot hit the top stair that she heard the deep voice come from their sitting room. She walked slowly down the stairs, trying to make out the words. Both the man and her mother's voice stopped when a stair creaked under her feet.

"There is my daughter now. Morticia!" Her mother called, and Morticia continued her slow pace until she reached the sitting room.

"Mother?"

"A young man is here to see you." Her mother gestured toward Gomez, which sat on their couch in a striped suit.

"Actually, Ms. Frump, I came here to ask you-"

"Tish!" A shout echoed throughout the house, cutting Gomez off. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes, Ophelia. In the living room." Morticia said her volume hardly raising. Within minutes Morticia's blonde sister was standing beside her.

"Tish, about yesterday…" Ophelia stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Gomez sitting there, staring at her. "Oh. Mister Addams! To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Actually he was just about to tell us before you walked in." Morticia looked at her sister then back at Gomez, waiting.

"Sorry I interrupted." Ophelia grumbled.

"As I was saying. Ms. Frump… Believe it or not, I love your daughter, and I vow to you both that I will treat her with the utmost respect and admiration that she most definitely deserves. And I respect you enough to not try to win you with fancy words and promises. I have come today to ask, and/or beg, for your youngest daughter's hand in marriage." After his speech was over, Morticia watched her mother, afraid to breath. Her mother looked at her for a long minute then back at Gomez.

"Yes. You and my Morticia may marry." Her mother finally said, and Morticia exhaled deeply in relief, her eyes smiling at her new husband-to-be. "As long as…"

"Mother?" Morticia looked at her mother nervously.

"As long as I can be expecting grandchildren from the both of you." Her mother smiled. Morticia hurried to Gomez, who stood up and laced his fingers through hers.

"I shall have to tell my family, they'll be so joyous when they hear the news. Cara Mia, would you come with me?"

"Of course, Gomez." Morticia said before he hurried from the house, practically dragging her out behind him.


	4. The Addams Family Meeting

"Lurch, gather the family!" Gomez said as they stepped out of his black car. He led Morticia into the big wooden doors then waited. Within a few minutes Lurch was back, leading a short bald man, who smiled at Gomez and Morticia on sight.

"Morticia, this is my brother, Fester." Gomez introduced, watching his brother closely. Morticia held out her hand to shake his, then dropped it when he didn't even seem like he'd noticed she moved.

"I've heard a lot about you." Fester admitted, laughing. Morticia opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Morticia turned around, but no one was there. to see a hand sitting on the ground, seeming to have been cut off from a human arm just above the wrist, which was standing on its fingertips.

"And this is Thing." Gomez said, looking down. She followed his eyes and looked down and gasped. A hand sat on the ground, seeming to have been cut off from a human arm just above the wrist and was standing on its fingertips. "Of course, you already know Lurch." Gomez gestured toward his butler, who grunted a hello.

"Cousin Itt is here!" Fester said, leading them into the living room where a figure stood, completely covered by light brown hair.

"Cousin Itt, this is Morticia Frump." Gomez said, then turned to her. "I think that is everyone who I can introduce at the time being."

"But Gomez… are your parents here?" Morticia's curiosity got the best of her. Gomez chuckled.

"No, Cara Mia. They were killed in a mob years ago." He shrugged when he saw that she was standing with her mouth open, shocked.

" Mon Cher…. I never heard. Everyone in town thought..."

"Fester and I decided against causing attention to be drawn to us by telling everyone." Morticia nodded at his explanation, agreeing with their decision. "I believe I speak for all of us when I say it is a relief to have a woman in the house, finally" Gomez laughed, lifting the serious mood that had settled in the Addams house.

"Yes, Brother. She will do good for us all." Fester agreed. "When are you marrying?" He asked, then the couple looked at each other.

"A week?" Gomez said finally, and Morticia nodded. "Which reminds me, I should be getting Miss Frump back to her house. She is not my bride yet."

"It was wonderful meeting you all. I hope to see you again very soon." Morticia said to Itt, Thing, and Fester as Gomez lead her from the house.

"I was afraid they wouldn't let you leave if we stayed any longer. I apologize for not giving you a tour yet."

"Don't worry about it, Darling. We have time."

"Cara Mia." He shook his head, leaning over to place a light kiss on her lips.


	5. Ophelia

I realize now that I messed up a part of the fic. Originally Ophelia was supposed to marry Gomez, but I will work in something similar in this part. I've personally never seen the TV show only the movies and since they never actually said that in the movies, I didn't know until today.

_*4 Days Later*_

"Why are we doing this?" Morticia turned slowly for her mother and Ophelia to see a 360 view of the dress she was wearing.

"You can not get married in one of your black dresses, Morticia!" Ophelia insisted, getting up and forcing her sister to turn a bit more to get a better look. "Can we trim up that there?" Ophelia asked the seamstress, who nodded her reply.

"But… white?" Morticia asked, looking now at her mother.

"Hush now, or you're getting pink!" Ophelia snapped. At this, Morticia looked back at her sister and frowned.

"Ophelia…"

"No, don't 'Ophelia' me." Her sister said, then stepped back with the seamstress, who watched her carefully. "Other than that I think it's perfect." She smiled. Morticia stepped in front of a mirror and was at a loss for words. The grayish-white gown was in the same overall style as her usual black ones, but had black in some areas due to hours of insisting from Morticia.

The seamstress started helping Morticia out of the tight gown and into her old dress, but after getting the white one off, Morticia swatted her away and put the other on herself.

"Esmeralda, ¿Te gusta el vestido? ¿Cuándo quieres que vuelva?" The seamstress asked their mother.

"Um… Morticia?"

"Mama, she was speaking Spanish." Morticia answered.

"Yes, but-"

"Le encanta el vestido, señorita. Volver tan pronto como sea possible. Gracias por su tiempo y servicio." Ophelia cut in, saving them both. The seamstress bowed, then walked out of the room.

"Since when do you know Spanish?" Morticia asked her sister and Ophelia's face flushed a bright pink.

"For a while now, it's a new hobby of mine." Ophelia stammered, then left the room quickly. After a look at her mother, Morticia followed her sister from the room.

"Ophelia wait!" She called out, and Ophelia obeyed, but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Hobby? I know you better than that."

"You don't know me at all, Morticia." Ophelia said quietly.

"Whatever do you mean? We grew up together! You are my sister, I do know you."

"No you don't! If you did you'd know that-… never mind." Ophelia threw her hands in the air then started to walk away again until Morticia grabbed her arm.

"Knew what?"

"Knew that… I…"

"You were attracted to Gomez as well?" Morticia asked finally, and Ophelia's head snapped up in surprise.

"You knew?"

"Not for long."

"And… you said yes?" Ophelia cried, glaring daggers at her sister.

"Ophelia…" Morticia looked at her with sad eyes, then Ophelia seemed to calm down and just shook her head before walking up the stairs and leaving Morticia standing there alone.

Later that day, after waiting patiently for her sister who refused to leave her room upstairs, Morticia walked up the creaky stairs to her sisters door and walked in without knocking.

"You can't sit up here all day, Ophelia. I am not going to apologize for loving Gomez, or for marrying him. The only thing I'm sorry about is that my being happy upsets my darling sister." Morticia recited the speech she had been rehearsing since her sister had left her.

"You shouldn't apologize. If it had been me, I would've said yes without hesitation, even if I knew your feelings as well." Her sister admitted. "It's just… My younger sister getting married before me… How the people will talk." Ophelia laughed. Morticia smiled through her eyes, but her lips stayed in a straight line. She sat down on the bed beside her older sister and leaned against her.

"Will you come to the wedding?" Morticia asked in a small voice. Ophelia looked down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	6. The Wedding

_*Three Days Later*_

Morticia stood pacing in the dressing room, her heart flying in her chest. Ophelia walked into the room, looking at a clock which was hanging up right beside the door.

"Morticia, it's almost time. What on earth are you doing?" Ophelia laughed, then her laughter dropped when she noticed how distraught her sister looked. "Is everything okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah everything's fine. Of course it's fine, I'm getting married in five minutes." Morticia gave a half-hearted laugh, and Ophelia smiled, walking over to her younger sister and putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I've got to say someone has a case of the flutter bugs."

"I'm not nervous!" Morticia snapped. "This week's went by so fast…" She sat on a small couch, putting her face in her hands.

"Tish, you're only human. Stop trying to always be so strong. It's okay to have feelings." At this, Morticia looked up at her. Her sister sat beside her and leaned over, hugging her waist with one arm.

"What if I mess up the vows?" Morticia said in a quiet voice.

"You won't. I know you."

"How?" Morticia asked, but would never get a response, for they both heard a piano being played in the next room.

"It's time." Ophelia squealed, then stood up and help Morticia up.

"Walk down with me?" Morticia asked. Ophelia raised an eyebrow, but nodded, and they both left the room and began walking down the isle. Ophelia noticed the change in her sister instantly. She stood up straighter and her eyes looked confident the moment Gomez was within sight. When they reached him, Ophelia stepped back and sat in the front row.

"Cara Mia." He kissed Morticia's hand. "You look beautiful as ever." Cousin Itt began to talk once more in his high voice. After what seemed like hours and seconds at the same time, Itt stopped talking, and Gomez turned to her once more, taking both of her hands.

"I Gomez Addams, take you Morticia Frump, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, even after death takes my last breath and I'm laid 6 feet under to rot for the rest of eternity. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He said, then before she knew it, it was her turn. Her stomach clenched and her heart thudded so loud she swore it echoed in the cemetery around them.

"I, Morticia Frump, take you Gomez Addams, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, , even after death takes my last breath and I'm laid 6 feet under to rot for the rest of eternity. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." She said the vow's they'd made together perfectly. Then as soon as it had came, their time for speaking was over and Itt was talking once more.

Neither one of the couple turned back to him, both being too lost in looking into each others eyes. At the end, Gomez took a step closer, pushing the ebony veil from her eyes and leaning down to place a kiss on her lips that made her lose all train of thought. He lead her back down the isle and she walked as if in a dream. Upon reaching the end, Gomez turned and nodded. Morticia understood the gesture and tossed the bouquet of flowers behind her. Everyone turned to look at Ophelia, who now held the black roses. Ophelia ran toward her sister and threw her arms around her, clutching the thorny stems in her hand.

"Congratulations, Tish. You're now an Addams." She laughed. "You were splendid." With that, the car arrived behind them. Gomez helped his new bride into the back seat, then closed the door, both of them waving out the window until Lurch began driving once more.

"Tish… I like it."


	7. The HoneymoonPart 1

"_Darling," Gomez turned to his new wife, "I have a surprise for you." _

"_Oh? Morticia asked. To answer her, Gomez held out two tickets. After reading the top bolded words, she gasped. _

_**Winter Dream: The Christmas/New Years Cruise**_

"_Mon cher!" She cried in delight. " A cruise?" _

" _Of course, darling. It's the perfect opportunity to spend time just you and I. No phone calls, no siblings, no interruptions." He laughed. _

Within a day, Morticia and Gomez were on a huge right ship in a first-class room. The room had been decorated according to Gomez's instructions.

"Gomez.." Morticia began to comment on the amount of money he was spending, but he silenced her with a kiss. After he let her go, Gomez walked over to the small kitchen in their room and picked up a bottle of champagne. Morticia shook her head then went back to looking around the large dark room. It had black walls, much like her old bedroom. The bed was a large circle with a maroon cover. The only light in the room came from candles and a small round window which was currently covered by curtains. Her observation was cut short by a hand being placed in the small of her back and a tall thin wine glass being placed in her hands. She thanked him quietly then took a small sip of the liquid, savoring her first taste of liquor. Gomez watched her as she took a drink of the red liquid, then held out his glass.

"A toast. To my wife, the most enchanting woman alive." He grinned. Morticia rolled her eyes, but smiled and held up her own glass beside his.

"And to my dear husband. The man who's stolen my heart from the moment we met."

"To us." They said in union and clinked the glasses together before downing the rest of the contents.

After placing the glasses to the side, Gomez raised her hand and began placing kisses from her fingertips upward. Once he got close enough to have the hairs on his head tickle her nose, Morticia held up her other hand, stopping him.

"Gomez?"

"Mrs. Addams?" At the title, Morticia felt her cheeks flush a bright red. After he got no reply, he continued his assault until he reached her lips. She felt herself responding to the kiss immediately, pressing her cold lips against his warm ones and her hands coming up to touch either side of his face.

Morticia pulled back after her thoughts came crashing back to her. Gomez frowned and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Is something wrong?"

"I… I've never…" Morticia glanced toward the bed, and Gomez, catching on to what she was implying, laughed.

"Oh, darling, I thought…" He shook the thought from his head, then placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I will not force you to do anything, Cara Mia." Gomez whispered before placing a kiss to her neck and staying there.

Morticia stood there for a moment, arms on her husband's shoulders as he held her close. Before long, she leaned back, causing him to lift his head to look into her eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, she leaned back in and kissed him with all the passion that had been building inside her since that first day. His hands reached up to her shoulders and masterfully from her shoulders and down her arms until it fell to a pool at their feet and she was left only in under-garments. She gasped into his mouth as the cold air hit her now bare skin. Her feet, working on their own accord, guided them both back to the circular bed, and Morticia fell from his grasp onto the mattress. They both stared at each other, him standing and her resting on her elbows on the bed.

"Oh, Tish…" He breathed.

"Mon amour." She answered sweetly.

_~To Be Continued~_


	8. The Honeymoon Part 2

Dear Reader,

Part 3 of The Honeymoon will be up shortly, this is my first time trying my hand at a rated R story, so please keep an open mind. Thank you very much for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated. =)

Warning: This chapter is rated R for sexual themes. Skip the italicized text if you wish to avoid this.

_Gomez leaned down above her till his lips were just lightly touching hers, yet he was still standing. An arm wrapped around her back and, with a flick of his wrist, her corset was untied. She gave an unsteady laugh and reached around to help him take it off. _

_Gomez then stood back up as he had been and began undressing himself, Morticia keeping her eyes on him as if in a trance. She slid out of the rest of her clothing as he finished and again, they stared at each other._

_No words were said as he lowered himself once more above her, allowing his weight to lift from his legs, but keeping his body inches above hers still. Morticia gave a small, hardly noticeable nod and he entered her slowly. Morticia gasped in pain and her eyes opened wide as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. Gomez bit his lip to keep from crying out, himself. _

_After her hands unclenched slightly, he began moving. Her gasps of pain soon turned into pleasured moans and she started meeting his thrusts with equal force. Her nails still bit into the skin of his back, but now they too moved up and down his tanned muscles. Gomez however, hardly seemed to notice the new cuts as he too began to let out small moans. They increased speeds together, then Morticia cried out as the pleasure that had been building felt as if it exploded through every vein in her body. Gomez followed her not soon after. _

_Once their ecstasy had ended, he lay down next to her and they panted in union. Soon enough, Morticia felt her husband's breathing lengthen, symbolizing that he was now asleep. She scooted closer to him, inhaling deeply, and then slowly drifted off to sleep, herself. _

Morticia opened her eyes and stared into the already open eyes of her husband. She smiled briefly then covered her eyes as sunlight flooded into the room. Gomez reached up without looking and pulled the blinds down. "Good morning, mon amour." She whispered.

"It is now, querida." Gomez said then shifted positions and sat up, stretching. Morticia bit her lip to keep from gasping at the sight of his back. Lines ran up and down his smooth muscles from where her nails had cut.

"Mon Cher… darling, does it hurt?" She reached out to trace a line that was more than likely going to end up scarring. He turned to face her, confused, then his eyes lit up.

"You're very talented. I hardly even noticed them." He reached around to trace one as well. Morticia blushed at the compliment.

"And now, Mrs. Addams. What would you like to do today?"


	9. The Honeymoon Part 3

Gomez hummed in deep content as he chewed slowly on the piece of meat. Morticia watched him, her lips twitching into a smile at her husband.

"You never answered my question. What would you like to do today?" Gomez reached over after he swallowed and held her hand, then used the other hand to eat.

"I think we should have as much fun on this ship as possible." She replied, then he grinned.

"I heard from the captain that we shall be in the north Atlantic by mid-day."

"Isn't that where…" She began, but after seeing his face the question was unnecessary. "you wonderful man." She purred.

"We have approximately 4 hours till then." He snuck a look at the clock at the wall.

"Well, then… I have something I'd like to you try. No peaking." She said then stood and practically dragged him out the door after her, leaving their food unfinished on the table.

Morticia took him to a secluded area on the deck of the boat then allowed him to open his eyes. Before him, his wife held a long stick that he knew as a golfing club, and some white balls.

"You golf?"

"Oh, no." She laughed. "My father did, though. He used to stand upon our roof and shoot these little balls each morning just to see how much distance he could get. Sadly, he ended up busting the neighbors windows more often then he got any real distance into it."

"Alright…"

" I challenge you to shoot it farther." She stated, and Gomez got a wicked grin at the word "challenge".

"I accept, Mrs. Addams." He took the club from her then set up, taking a cigar from his jacket pocket and lighting it before taking a hold of the club properly. After a few moments, he hit the ball into the ocean far from where they stood. Morticia clapped, then insisted he try again. Again, he hit it, but this time the ball went farther. Without moments hesitation he hit again, and was soon fully engrossed in the game she'd introduced him to. Morticia yawned after a few minutes from her shallow breathing and he turned to look at her, handing her the club.

"No, darling, keep going. You aren't done yet."

"You must try as well." He insisted, then she took the club and set up, then hit the ball and it went up high in the sky then dropped on the deck in front of her. Morticia huffed in annoyance then picked up the ball and threw it into the water, then turned back to face Gomez and they both burst out in laughter. It was then that a icy cold chill swept past them both. Gomez's eyes went straight to the clock.

"Cara Mia… It is time." They both went over to a lifeboat and slowly slid in. Gomez fumbled with a pack that sat in it until he brought a blanket out and wrapped it around his wife. Then, with a flick of his hand, the boat was slowly descending into the icy water below.

The smaller boat slowly drifted from the cruise ship softly on the calm water without either having to touch the motor. After what seemed like an hour, for they had no clocks to check, large tentacles reached up from the deep blue water and slithered up the sides of the cruise ship, paying no mind to the small motor boat where the Addams' sat. Morticia watched in fascination as the tentacles wrapped around securely, and the people on board began screaming in horror. Bodies leapt from the boat in desperation as the creature drug the ship underwater. Within just a few minutes, there was no trace of the monster… or of the _Winter Dream. _Morticia glanced back at her husband and gasped. He held out a crystal wine glass filled with liquid, and held one in his other hand that was meant for him.

"Have you enjoyed our honeymoon?" He raised his glass once he had taken hers.

"Yes. Yes completely." She clinked her glass to his, then raised it to her lips.


	10. Saying Goodbye

The black hearse-looking car pulled up the long driveway and stopped in front of the Addams Estate. Morticia waited until her husband had climbed out of the car before taking his hand and allowing him to help her out as well. They both stood in front of the door, staring in a strange sort of awe. Gomez's eyes transfixed on his bride, and Morticia's on the big wooden doors.

The doors flung open and a hand flew out, going straight to Gomez and crawling around him in excited circles.

"Thing!" Gomez cried happily, then looked up to see another standing in the doorway, awaiting the couple. Fester was out the door in an instant, embracing his brother tightly. As soon as Gomez was beginning to return the hug, he was flung over his brother's shoulders and onto the floor, landing with a loud grunt. Morticia gasped and took a step forward to see if he was alright, then Gomez burst out in laughter.

"Ah Fester, how we've missed you." The younger of the Addams brother's said then stood up and looked around the house.

"Morticia!" A voice called from behind them, and she turned to get arms flung around her as well.

"Ophelia!" Morticia said more in surprise than anything, then her eyes caught sight of another car waiting in their driveway. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm… Well, I'm leaving, Tish. I wanted to wait till you were home so I could say goodbye to you and my new brother-in-law." Ophelia gave Gomez a smile then hugged her sister once more.

"You can't leave…" Morticia heard the pleading in her voice and bit her lip hard to keep her emotions back.

"Oh, Tish, you're married now, you don't need me taking care of you! Plus, I need to find myself someone." Ophelia winked, a fake smile plastered on her face. It was hard on her too, leaving her family behind and going off by herself.

"Are you coming back?" Morticia pulled away from her sharply, letting her arms cross in front her and giving her sister what she hoped to be a expressionless look.

"Well, I suspect I'll have to at some point. Especially if you give me any nieces or nephews." At this, Morticia felt a blush appearing on her cheeks and hid it with a scowl.

"Have you told mother?" Morticia asked, then Ophelia's smile disappeared.

"No… I couldn't figure out how… I was thinking… maybe… you?" If it were any other day, Morticia knew she would've told her sister that she was acting foolish, but she felt herself nodding.

"Fine. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"And whether or not you do, you'll always have a home here." Gomez cut in.

"Thank you both. I hope someday I'll have what you two have." Ophelia's eyes lit up then she practically skipped to the white car and got in, waving excitedly. What Morticia and Gomez didn't see was the tears sliding down her face as the car pulled down their long driveway.


End file.
